


im sorry

by heterosexuality (orphan_account)



Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Group Chat Fic, Probably ooc, akira is a het, miho/yukari is mentioned like two times, text fic, whats naos surname jdsklgj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heterosexuality
Summary: yukawi: th biggest fuckboy ever stoel the cookie from the cookie jaryukawi: oops *satoru damn autocorrect





	im sorry

_**[notice.me.miho changed chat name to 'SATORU WAKABAYASHI FANCLUB']**_  
  
 **yukawi** : no fuck you  
  
 ** _[yukawi changed chat name to 'SATORU SUCKS DICK']_**  
  
 **no** : Ty yukari ily  
  
 **tanaka65** : Thats mean >:(  
  
 **notice.me.miho** : i cant believe tanaka's the only one defending me smh  
  
 **notice.me.miho** : ty ily  
  
 **no** : Shut up heather  
  
 **yukawi** : i agree :3c  
  
 **OfficialAkira** : wow gay  
  
 **yukawi** : shut up filthy hetero  
  
 **depression** : O HH HH H  
  
 **depression** : R RO ATSTTE ED  
  
 **tanaka65** : Im not sure is depression minami or tohru  
  
 **xxedgelordxx** : u hurt my feelings koshi...  
  
 **OfficalAkira** : wow gay  
  
 **yukawi** : yep its minami  
  
 **no** : Shut  
  
 **notice.me.miho** : who here isn't gay though  
  
 **OfficialAkira** : me  
  
 **no** : We Get It You're Het  
  
 **yukawi** : lmao wait i forgot to add nao  
  
 _ **[ yukawi added character.development to chat ]**_  
  
 **character.development** : whats up gamers welcome to my minecraft lets play channel  
  
 **yukawi** : nao why  
  
 **character.development** : nao why not  
  
 **OfficialAkira** : ok but why is ur username like that  
  
 **character.development** : 4th wall breaking my friend  
  
 **depression** : this is a existential crisis free zone please do not  
  
 **yukawi** : i agree with my sis for ONCE  
  
 **depression** : wow im glad  
  
 **yukawi** : wow youre so enthusiastic...... watch out you might explode  
  
 **depression** : yukari stole the cookie from the cookie jar  
  
 **no** : No  
  
 **yukawi** : who me  
  
 **depression** : yes you  
  
 **yukawi** : couldnt be !!!!  
  
 **depression** : then who  
  
 **yukawi** : th biggest fuckboy ever stoel the cookie from the cookie jar  
  
 **yukawi** : oops *satoru damn autocorrect  
  
 **no** : OHH  
  
 **notice.me.miho** : :(  
  
 **notice.me.miho** : wasnt me  
  
 **yukawi** : hten who  
  
 **notice.me.miho** : tohru stole the cookie from the cookie jar  
  
 **OfficialAkira** : is tohru actually alive  
  
 **xxedgelordxx** : who... me..  
  
 **tanaka65** : Thats rude tohru didnt steal the cookie >:(  
  
 **no** : Oh my gosh what a hoMO  
  
 **yukawi** : ITS JOKE  
  
 **tanaka65** : :(  
  
 **OfficialAkira** : ok but  
  
 **OfficialAkira** : maybe weshould stop botherinh tanaka  
  
 **notice.me.miho** : GHOYL FUC,K AKRUIA HA S A SOUL  
  
 **OfficialAkira** : *holy fuck akira is a decent human being  
  
 **no** : Sht yeah for once in my life I agree with you Wakabayashi  
  
 **yukawi** : miho that was a bad idea hes probably gonna masturbate to that sentence  
  
 **notice.me.miho** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
 **no** : Sigh  
  
 **yukawi** : ew  
  
 **OfficialAkira** : anyway  
  
 **xxedgelordxx** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R03cqGg40GU  
  
 **xxedgelordxx** : .. wrong link  
  
 **yukawi** : JKLDJSGKLJSKLGJLSJLK

**character.development** : same

**Author's Note:**

> i probably wont continue this  
> this is a cursed fic  
> burn this


End file.
